Unaccepted
~ Please... ~ LINK: http://thrackerzodd.deviantart.com/art/Unaccepted-Pokepasta-355671539 (Image was created using Official Pokemon Shiny Jolteon pic, edited on Pixlr by Element02) Unaccepted I should have just accepted her for who she was. I was having fun, playing my SoulSilver. I was walking around in the grass, looking for a shiny Eevee. I needed one. I must have one, to get a shiny Jolteon. I entered one patch of grass, and I was amazed at what I saw. It was a wild Jolteon. Wait... Is that the animation for the shinies? It's... It's a shiny Jolteon! I found a shiny Jolteon! I had to catch it. My Ninetails was sent out. I commanded it to use Willow-Wisp. It did a good amount of damage on the Jolteon, but kept it from fainting. The Jolteon attacked with Thundershock, and my Ninetails almost fainted. I threw an Ultra ball. One shake. Two. Three. Click! I got it! I got a shiny Jolteon! But I didn't want to call her Jolteon... I wanted to nickname her. I chose to nickname her, and the nickname screen came up. L-I-G-H-T. She was now named "Light." I was so happy to finally have one. I went to my Pokemon party, as I had one spot open for a Pokemon, and selected Light. I clicked on her summary. She was a good, strong Pokemon, her stats and HP were good as well. Until I noticed. She had stitches connecting her paw to her left leg. Was this a glitch or something? Wait... Why is she looking at me like that? She had a look as if she was about to cry. I just... I had to accept her. I smiled, and said to her, "Don't worry. Stitches or no stitches, you're my Jolteon, Light. I love you." Her look seemed to change. It was more hopeful. I was happy I was able to cheer her up. *** Soon, the day came that I had to let Light go. She was disrupting my team, and I couldn't take it anymore. She'd randomly pop into battles without warning, hit my own Pokemon, and so on. I didn't care that she was a special Jolteon, this was driving me nuts. I put her in my PC box, and selected release. Then, the screen went all black, but Light's sprite remained. It started to cry, and the stitches connecting her paw to her left leg were starting to bleed. Then a text box appeared. It read, "Do you really want to release me, Master? I thought you loved me for who I was." A yes/no option appeared. As sad as I was to do it, I selected yes. Light became enraged. Another text box. "Ugh! You are just like the others! All the other games I hacked myself into, before you, they all did this. Well, no more! You are not getting rid of me!" I was horrified. This Pokemon hacked itself into games? I shivered, and was hoping she wouldn't do too much. A text box appeared. "I shall defeat you before I go! I will make you feel my pain..." A battle started. *** "An ashamed Light appeared!" A text box read as Light came on the screen as my opponent. Her cry was creepy and distorted. My only Pokemon was Ninetails for some reason, but I didn't complain. She was sent out, and the battle began. I commanded Ninetails to use Willow-Wisp, but I was horrified when a text box appeared. "Ninetails is too terrified of Light to attack!" Then it was Light's move. She used a move called, "UNACCEPTANCE." I was freaking out. I knew that wasn't good. As soon as it hit Ninetails, it killed her. Killed. *** "Your precious Ninetails has been killed. What do you think of me now?!" Light's sprite grinned, then laughed. And suddenly, Light stopped. A text box appeared. "No. I can't do this. I can't do this to you." Light fell to the ground. Her paw was bleeding out. "M-master... I shall come back to you. I'll be better... I will care.." "Opponent Light has died!" *** The game immediately shut off. I was silent, just sitting there with the DSi still in my cold, shivering hands. I closed the DSi, set it on my desk, and sighed. It was over. I then looked over at my bed, and a single tear fell from my eye as I beheld what was on my bed. It was a premium Jolteon plush. And it had stitches connecting its paw to its left leg. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Sadness Category:Sad